Deadly Games
Deadly Games were a danger, and knife throwing duo, who had previously competed on America's Got Talent, Finland's Got Talent, Poland's Got Talent, and America's Got Talent: The Champions. Atop of being a danger and knife throwing duo Alfedo's new partner Aleksandra was also a contortionist. The act originally consisted of Alfredo and his now ex wife Anna. They had reached the top twelve in AGT: The Champions via a golden buzzer from Heidi Clum, when they had appeared upon it, whereas otherwise they only made the semi finals. They represented both Brazil and Poland on The Champions (Series 1). The act consisted of Aleksandra who represented Poland as Aleksandra had won Poland's Got Talent and Alfredo who represented Brazil. Aleksandra was Alfredo's Fiancé at the time the duo performed. Deadly Games did not make the final however. They performed to Toxic by Britney Spears. The act began with Aleksandra being lowered onto the stage via a rope, and Alfredo stood atop a car. She later descendened to the ground, as he got off of the car roof and stood on the floor, hugging her before their performance properly began to get underway. Aleksandra stood on one leg as Alfredo then went on to throw knives at her. She later stood by a board with a balloon in her mouth and tipped her head back doing the same sort of movements. Alfredo threw a knife and popped the balloon with said knife. She then went on to a raising board as she kept moving around as Alfredo continuously threw knives at her. She then stood in a spinning and flaming box as more knives were thrown at the box she stood within the middle of. He then lifted a crossbow and an arrow, as he aimed for a balloon that Aleksandra held in her mouth. She then lifted her leg to hold it in place. Amanda holden said 'no, oh no no', as she knew the avenue that the act was about to go down, and seemed to be fearing the worst. Alfredo went on to respond to this saying 'Oh Yes!.' The arrow only just missed Aleksandra and popped the balloon. Alfredo then stood atop a staircase as Simon Cowell checked an arrow to be quite deadly. He then borrowed Amanda Holdens phone to shoot the crossbow backwards. Aleksandra held a balloon in her mouth as he shot backwards and hit it, again narrowly missing her mouth itself. The duo later reunited on stage and hugged. Simon commented that the act always improved whenever he saw it. David Walliams added it's an act that you want to, yet don't want to watch at the same time, later joking he was more afraid of the danger that the act possessed, yet was also slightly worried as to what Alfredo may have discovered on Amanda's mobile phone. Alesha Dixon agreed with David stating that she 'took her hat of to Aleksandra' for her part in the act. Amanda Holden added she could 'see why they had so much success in Vegas.' Category:Britain's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 1) Category:AGT Contestants Category:America's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 1) Category:France Got Talent Contestants Category:"The Champions" Danger Acts Category:"The Champions" Contortionists Category:"The Champions" Duos